looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorizing the Warners
Colorizing the Warners is the first segment of the twenty-third episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring The Warner Siblings. Plot Set in 1934, then WB executive Jack Warner ordered Leon Schlesinger to do a color test on the Warners for their Merrie Melodies series as they enter right into color. Part of the Warners' fur was dyed red and their faces light tan to take advantage of this. At the same time, Friz Freleng was chosen to direct the Warners' first color cartoon. The cartoon begins. In this retelling of the Cinderella story, The Warners are the title characters, poor young orphans forced to be the virtual slaves of their three ugly rat stepsiblings. The Warners/orphans are visited by their fairy godmother, who grants their wish to attend the royal bobcat siblings' ball, giving them beautiful clothes, a carriage, and Dot was given the traditional glass slippers. During the ball, the royal bobcat siblings descends the staircase in royal fashion when they stop and noticed The Warners standing in the entrance, and three Cupids (one of each) used their mallets to smack each and every one of the royal bobcat siblings down the stairs to them. The six have a wonderful time dancing together, but when midnight strikes, the Warners rushed out of the ball, with them leaving behind their coat, vest and shoe. The royal bobcat siblings searched the land for the three whose fits the coat, vest and slipper. The ugly rat stepsiblings came in and tried them on, but none of them fit for them. The Warners came in and put them on and the royal bobcat siblings finds their "poor little bachelors and bachelorette". The six are married and the ugly stepsiblings are left to argue with each other until the end title's doors smack their heads together. Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *The Bobcats (voiced by Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle and Billy West, respectively) *The Warners' stepsiblings (voiced by Jeff Bennett, Maurice LaMarche and Tara Strong, respectively) *The Fairy Godmother (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *Leon Schlesinger (cameo, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Friz Freleng (cameo, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Narrator (voiced by Frank Welker) Credits *'Writer: '''Tom Minton *'Storyboard Artists:' Horatio Saavedra, Sean Bishop and John Costanza *'Director:' Audu Paden Transcript To see a transcript of this segment, click here. Quotes *"Let's take a look back at 1934. Termite Terrace was ordered by Jack Warner to put the Warners into their very first color test for ''Merrie Melodies color films produced by Leon Schlesinger. He also told the producer of the cartoon studio to give them a more natural color of fur rather than their typical black and white fur. The results were perfect. But the Warners were not sure about what might affect them on the screen" - The Narrator. *"Okay, people. Seriously. What's going on?" - Dot Warner. *"Crud! Did we enter into another dimension or something?" - Yakko Warner. *"Nah. They just figured out how to color our fur red. Plus. Our faces are colored in a light tan, too" - Wakko Warner. *"Remember. When the clock strikes twelve, you three must be home by then. For if you should fail to be in bed, you'll all be in rags again. (fades out) Remember. Remember. Remember." - The Fairy Godmother. Trivia *Caricatures of Jack Warner, Leon Schlesinger and Friz Freleng appear in this episode. *The colored Warners is a reference to 's first color film, , starring . **Additionally, some scenes are rotoscoped from the short film such as the opening scene where Betty Boop sings the title song. *The Warners' first color cartoon is Poor Little Orphans, also a retelling of Cinderella. Some of their gags are reused from their earlier short Ragamuffins. *This is one of the segments to be animated at Rough Draft Korea. Gallery The warners first color test 1934.png|The Warners as how they will look in their first color short. tnlts_s3e23a_digital_cel.png|The Warners appearing in the opening scene for their first color short "Poor Little Orphans". tnlts_s3e23a_digital_cel_2.png|The colored Warners appearing in their underclothes. tnlts_s3e23a_digital_cel_3.png|The colored Warners appearing in their rich clothes for the ball. The warners secret admirers.png|The Warners' secret admirers: two bobcat princess sisters and a bobcat prince brother. the_warners_wicked_stepbrothers_and_stepsister.png|The Warners' wicked rat stepbrothers and stepsister. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes